


Someday, Together...

by ForeverFrancis



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverFrancis/pseuds/ForeverFrancis
Summary: Utena waits for Anthy.
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena
Kudos: 18





	Someday, Together...

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like 3 am cuz i be yearning lmao. it's kind of poem-y at the beginning but then cheesy at the end lol. i just have a lot of feelings abt these two ok.

It was dark. So dark.

And it was cold, and it hurt.

It hurt like hell.

A girl lay on a ledge outstretching her hand, waiting for something.

Or someone.

She was alone, save for thousands of swords piercing into her body.

But she didn’t move, or try to escape.

Because she was waiting.

She was waiting for someone and she had been waiting for what felt like an eternity.

But she refused to stop waiting.

Over time, the girl had forgotten her name, her life, and who she was waiting for.

But she still refused to stop waiting. Because she knew in her heart, she would regret it if she stopped.

So she stayed still, laying on the ledge and letting the swords pierce her over and over again.

The girl had no idea who she was, only what she wasn’t. She wasn’t a hero, a protagonist, or a savior. She wasn’t a prince. She wasn’t anyone.

She was just a girl waiting on a ledge and dying alone.

She could have given up, and let endless sleep take her away from this pain. But she refused. Someone was looking for her, she knew it. Someone out there remembered her. Someone out there loved her. And she wasn’t going to let them down.

She didn’t remember what this person looked like, only an outline of someone she used to know. A faint glimpse of a smile that used to light up her entire world.

But now there is no light in her world. Only darkness and pain.

The girl closed her eyes. She thought just for a moment about giving up, but she quickly opened them again. She couldn’t stop, not now. Because she knew that someday....

Someday...

* * *

Anthy Himemiya had searched all over the world for Utena. She had climbed mountains and crossed oceans, looking for her lost friend.

But Utena was nowhere to be found. Anthy knew Utena was out there, she was just somewhere that couldn’t be seen. Somewhere invisible to the human eye.

So she kept searching because she knew Utena was waiting for her somewhere. She swore she would find her, she knew she would.

“Wait for me, Utena.”

* * *

The girl wasn’t sure how long it had been since she had known this darkness. This anguish, this peril, this hell. She wasn’t sure how long she had been alive.

She wasn’t even sure if she was alive.

Perhaps this really was hell. Her own personal hell for all her sins.

But, no, that wasn’t right. If this was hell then what was this feeling inside her telling her to “wait”? To wait for someone to find her. To wait for someone to finally take her hand.

And she did wait.

She waited for her.

And then, she found her.

There was a blinding light, a kind of light the girl hadn’t seen in so long. Like a door opening, a door to a coffin.

The girl looked up and saw an outline of a figure. An outline of a girl. A girl she knew. A girl she loved more than anything.

The girl on the other side outstretched her arm, waiting for the other girl to grab hers. 

Tears welled up in her eyes and the girl spoke a word she hadn’t spoken in years, “Himemiya...!”

“Utena!”

Another word she hadn’t heard in so long. That word sounded important.

Yes, Utena. She remembered now. She remembered everything and her pain and ache only grew as she reached for the other girl’s hand. For Anthy’s hand.

For just a second, just a brief moment, it seemed that they couldn’t reach each other. That all this waiting was for not. That there was never hope for a happy ending.

But Anthy grew closer and suddenly that happy ending was a reality. She grabbed Utena’s hand and pulled her close to her, into a hug. The two exited the darkness and bathed in the light.

The two girls were both sobbing into each other's arms, holding the other so tight.

“Himemiya.... Himemiya....” Was all Utena could think to say.

“Utena.... I’m sorry I took so long,” Anthy smiled as tears streamed down her face.

“No, don’t be sorry. I should be sorry. I couldn’t save you-” Utena was cut off by Anthy hugging her tighter.

“No, you didn’t need to save me, Utena. I didn’t need a prince. I just needed you,” Anthy rubbed Utena’s back soothingly. “Utena... there’s something I’ve wanted to tell you for a long time...”

“What is it?” Utena leaned back from the hug, looking Anthy in the eyes.

“...I love you.” Anthy tucked a stray hair away from Utena’s face.

Utena only smiled, tearing up a bit more. “I love you too, I’ve been waiting to tell you that for so long.” Then Utena leaned in and kissed her dear Anthy.

Anthy closed her eyes. This kiss felt so different from the ones she had experienced before. This one felt real. This time, it didn’t feel like her mind and body were in separate places. This time, the kiss made her feel whole.

Suddenly, though, a long lost furry friend made his entrance, breaking their kiss to hug Utena himself.

“Chu Chu!” Utena laughed, happy to see her friend again. “I missed you!”

Anthy giggled at the two. This scene almost felt too good to be true. It was like a dream. Part of Anthy was worried she was going to wake up and see her brother beside her again.

But, no, this was real. She had confirmed that long ago. She was free now and Utena was back in her life. Finally, today was that day.

Today was the day that together, they would finally shine.


End file.
